In a copending application there is described a process for the preparation of compositions eminently consisting of trans-1-(2,6,6-trimethylcyclohexyl)-hexan-3-ol, a cycloaliphatic alcohol of formula ##STR2## wherein the pecked line designates a C--C bond of trans configuration with respect to the methyl group in position 2 of the ring. By the said process, it is possible to prepare compositions consisting of from less than 100% to more than about 80% of trans-1-(2,6,6-trimethylcyclohexyl)-hexan-3-ol and a definite amount, but not more than about 20% of cis-1-(2,6,6-trimethylcyclohexyl)-hexan-3-ol. The cited copending application describes also the utilization of the obtained compositions as odorous active ingredients. The said invention was based upon the unexpected finding that trans-1-(2,6,6-trimethylcyclohexyl)-hexan-3-ol or mixtures thereof consisting essentially of said compound possess superior odorous properties than the prior known cis isomer [this compound is known in the art under the commercial name of TIMBEROL; origin Dragoco, Holzminden, FRG].
The instant invention provides an economic and advantageous process to prepare compositions enriched with the useful trans-1-(2,6,6-trimethylcyclohexyl)hexane-3-ol.